


Not My Reality

by wonderlandiscrumbling



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 19:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15226719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandiscrumbling/pseuds/wonderlandiscrumbling
Summary: Cecil is more than relieved to be home after the day he's had, but still he can't help but doubt the reality he's living in.





	Not My Reality

Paranoid fear settled in the pit of his stomach as he approached the front door of his home, of the home he shared with his husband. His husband, Carlos, Carlos who by now would most definitely be home. Despite the fact the memories of a brother he knew for certain he’d never had were fading, the fear that this life, this life he would never trade for anything wasn’t real. He thought back to the cassette tapes he’d found hidden away in his closet, tapes he still had no recollection of recording, his teenaged self mentioning a brother he knew just didn’t exist. His hand shook as he reached for the door knob, nothing scared Cecil as much as the fear of losing everything and everyone he loved. 

He held his breath as he turned the knob and pushed the door open, he was quick to step inside, quietly closing the door behind him. Closing the door felt final, but the house wasn’t drowned in the silence it had been when he’d seen his not brother. 

He glanced around the living room, everything looked the way that it had before, before seeing a man who realistically was a stranger to him. There were no blood stains on the floor, no stray human teeth or clumps of flesh matted into the carpet. All signs of the monster claiming to know him, claiming to share his blood was gone. The TV was on as it normally was; a game show was nearing its end, the contestant locked in a sound proof room having to complete a horrific task to retrieve the key that would not only allow them out of the room but would allow them to go to the final round to win a million dollars.

“Hey, there you are.”

He jumped at the sound of a gentle lovely voice, he looked up to see Carlos coming out of the kitchen. Cecil let out a breathy relieved laugh as he approached his husband, his fear subsiding but paranoid still clinging to ever fiber of his being. His husband’s smile faded as he noticed his obvious anxiety, as he saw the fear in Cecil’s darkened eyes. 

“Is everything okay?” 

He nodded, fingers itching to touch him to ensure that he was real. “Yes, I-I’m fine. Did you perhaps listen to my broadcast?”

Carlos glanced away, shy guilty smile on his face as he shrugged. “Sorry, I got busy with a new experiment, and forgot to tune in….Did something happen?” He asked looking back to his nervous spouse.

“No, well yes, but I don’t feel like talking about it right now if that’s okay. I’m just glad that you’re here and you’re okay.”

“Of course I’m here, I’ll always be here.”

Tears rolled down Cecil’s cheek as he wrapped his arms around the other man’s waist pulling him close and hugging him tightly. Carlos returned the embrace, fingers curling in Cecil’s hair. 

“Shh it’s okay, whatever happened today it’s over now.” 

He sighed in relief as he listened to his voice, focused on the warmth of his body, and the feeling of his fingers rubbing against his scalp working to calm his nerves. All fear and memories of a brother faded, that man had been nobody he knew, that reality was not his reality. This was his reality, he had a sister, not a brother, and he had a loving husband he planned on spending an eternity with.


End file.
